Lo mejor sería ser extranjero
by Van der Banck
Summary: "¿Te acuerdas…? Hace dos días me preguntaste por qué no me largaba. Bueno, ya te tengo una respuesta: porque ya no sé irme..." Uk/Fr


**Nota: Escrito para el evento del _Entente Cordiale_ de la comunidad _fruk-me-bastard _de Livejournal.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencias: Uk/Fr, nazi!Germany, nazi!Prussia... La narración y los diálogos pueden ser un poco enredados...  
**

**Otra notas de la autora al final**

* * *

**Lo mejor sería ser extranjero**

"_Yo no quería venir, se lamentó. ¿Y por qué no te largas?, preguntó. Porque ya no sé irme" –El viajero del siglo, Andrés Neuman._

En serio, ¿por qué no te largas?, preguntó molesto Arthur, sin levantar la mirada de su taza de té que empezaba a enfriarse y el periódico matutino. Francia no se giró para verlo. Acarició con las yemas de los dedos el alféizar de la ventana, admiró el suave chasquido de la lluvia corriendo entre los cristales, el paisaje siempre nublado de Londres.

No lo preguntes. Hace tanto tiempo que me paso por aquí. En serio, Inglaterra, tu paisaje es demasiado deprimente. La nación inglesa alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Si no te gusta, lárgate. Nunca dije que no me gustara, replicó Francis.

Lárgate de aquí. Desde que todo esto empezó, no haces nada más que pasearte por mi casa. ¿Es eso lo que en verdad quieres?, preguntó Francis poniéndose de pie y acercándose hasta la mesa. Colocó ambas manos en la mesa, se inclinó y trató de captar la mirada del inglés. Arthur se resistió y giró la cabeza hacia otra dirección; y aún así, Francia habló:

A veces siento que ese desprecio con el que siempre me tratas tiene algo más qué decir en el fondo. Eres una persona extraña, Arthur. La mano del francés recorrió la distancia que parecía imposible y ordenó uno de los mechones rubios de Arthur. El inglés bufó y apretó los dientes. Si me voy ahora…

Vete ya, insistió Inglaterra. Francis se reclinó, se enderezó y soltó un largo suspiro. Pensé que me pedirías que me quedara. ¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo si desde hace una hora te estoy instando a que te largues?, replicó Arthur. No lo sé. Siempre suelo interpretar tu malhumorado silencio con un desesperado grito de soledad que siempre dice así: ¡quédate, Francis, quédate!

Qué ridícula idea, se burló Arthur, yo jamás diría algo así, ni siquiera mi silencio. Francis entornó los ojos y su mirada azul atrapó durante unos breves instantes la mirada de Inglaterra. A veces tu silencio te delata y dice lo que tú no te atreves a decir.

Sí, claro, replicó, sarcástico y cada vez más irritado. Ya estás delirando, _frog_. ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa y metes a alguien entre tus sábanas?, dijo. Francia le dedicó una mirada dolida, abrió la boca para decir algo pero se autocensuró. Suspiró de nuevo y arrastró los pies hasta la puerta, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra y sin mirar hacia atrás.

Miró sus manos, se encontró extraño en la habitación. No había tenido que decir nada más para que se fuera, como en otras ocasiones. Sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento pero la disipó rápidamente con un largo trago a su taza de té.

_Oh, vamos, Arthur, que la soledad no es tan mala como parece_, se animó a sí mismo, cayendo de nuevo en el silencio infinito y sus suspiros temblando.

* * *

Dos días.

Francia cayó a los dos días de aquella visita a Inglaterra.

* * *

Su respiración agitada, el corazón mordiéndole las palabras, gruñéndole en el pecho que las lágrimas nunca resolverían nada, las irrefrenables ganas de querer correr más rápido, de poder hacer algo.

¡Señor Inglaterra, por favor, espérenos! Sus palabras entrecortadas entre jadeos y gruñidos y sollozos. Oraciones gramaticalmente incorrectas, un bombardeo de desesperación. ¡Señor Inglaterra!

Pedazos de concreto, madera y pavimento bajo sus botas. Cuerpos inertes entre los escombros, madres llorando, niños suplicando, soldados heridos, soldados victoriosos. ¡Señor Inglaterra, deténgase allí, debemos asegurarnos que el ejército alemán no abra fuego! ¡Señor Inglaterra, señor Inglaterra!

Si sólo sus piernas pudieran correr más rápido…

Perdió los pasos de sus soldados atrás, hacía mucho que los había perdido en el camino.

¡Cállate, maldito francés! Un tiro. Dos tiros. ¡No!, ¡paren, por favor! Inglaterra se detuvo a medio camino, de repente consciente de la realidad. La voz de Francis resonó en sus oídos. Divisó a lo lejos a Alemania y a Francia, incluso Prusia estaba allí.

No, por favor, ya no… No sigan con esto, por favor. Me rendiré ante ustedes.

Alemania miró a su hermano, considerando las palabras del francés. Una sonrisa sádica se interpuso entre la coherencia y la victoria. Entonces declaró con voz ronca:

Francia ha caído.

_Francia ha caído_, repitió Inglaterra en su mente, totalmente estático, y lo único que pudo hablar en esos momentos, fue: Francis, no. Y tal como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, se dio cuenta de la situación, hasta esos momentos, totalmente irreal. ¡No, Francia, no!

Los soldados alemanes alzaron sus armas y le apuntaron. Francis se giró y una sonrisa totalmente triste y rota se dibujó en sus labios, dándole un aspecto absolutamente lastimero. El corazón de Arthur se detuvo unos momentos e importándole poco si le disparaban, corrió hacia el francés, sintiendo como las lágrimas se atascaban, acostumbradas a nunca salir.

Tomó entre sus brazos al débil cuerpo de Francia, alzó los ojos y le dedicó una mirada de absoluto odio a Alemania, simplemente pronunciando: Cometiste un error. Un terrible error.

Alemania soltó una larga carcajada, le ignoró y ordenó que su ejército se retirara, diciéndole en alemán a Gilbert que después le invitaría unas cervezas por el triunfo de hoy.

Pero aquellos dos ignoraron lo que sucedía. La sangre corría y las heridas dolían aún más. La mano de Francis tocó la mejilla de Inglaterra, con las yemas de los dedos, como aquel día que tocaba el alféizar.

Te lo dije, tu silencio te delataba, susurró, interrumpiendo todos los inconexos pensamientos de la nación inglesa. No… Las lágrimas estaban atascadas, se negaban a salir por estar tanto tiempo guardadas. No era de su estilo llorar frente a alguien, mucho menos pensando que lo haría frente a Francis.

Pero ya nada importaba. En un acto totalmente fuera de sí, acarició su cabello rubio, limpió sus lágrimas, silenció sus labios con un dedo.

Inglaterra… Cántame esa canción, la de Frank Sinatra que siempre sueles cantar en las mañanas…, pidió, entre delirios de debilidad, de dolor, entre lágrimas amargas.

Su voz tenía un nudo, igual sus palabras estaban ardiendo entre los escombros que había pasado antes. Le miró durante unos segundos y carraspeó, sintiendo la humedad inminente de sus ojos, recordó los versos de la canción y acercó los labios hasta los oídos de Francia:

I'll never smile again, Until I smile at you, I'll never laugh again, I'll never love again  
I'm so in love with you, I'll never thrill again, I know I will never start, To smile again, Until I smile at you…

Las lágrimas cayeron como una lluvia en invierno. Arthur cantó con la voz rota, saltándose algunas palabras, utilizando sólo las necesarias. Francia murmuró algo sin sentido y esbozó otra sonrisa.

Me recuerdas tanto a Chrétien de Troyes. Dijo algo fantástico: los que creen que el lugar donde nacieron es su patria, sufren. Los que creen que cualquier lugar podría ser su patria, sufren menos. Y los que saben que ningún lugar será su patria, esos son invulnerables, Francis emitió una risa dolida, ¡lo mejor sería ser extranjero!

Arthur lo miró detenidamente, sintiendo sus heridas siendo parte de él, doliéndole el doble de lo que en él hacían. Tocó su rostro.

Yo no soy ningún extranjero, pronunció lentamente. Yo... yo,...

¡Entonces no sufrirás de nada!, deliró, interrumpiéndole. Vagarás por aquí, por allá… ¿Te acuerdas…? Hace dos días me preguntaste por qué no me largaba. Bueno, ya te tengo una respuesta: porque ya no sé irme.

Inglaterra, sin pensarlo dos veces, en un acto un tanto impulsivo, cerró los ojos, soñó con el paraíso en los labios franceses y enmarcó su nombre en los labios heridos de Francis, atrapando las palabras que aún faltaban por recitar y los anhelos rotos de un extranjero que no pertenecía a ninguna parte.

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre los párpados del francés, haciéndole saber que lo único que delataba aún más a Inglaterra que sus prolongados silencios, eran sus besos desesperados, intentando infundirle la vida que le faltaba.

Entonces, en medio del éxtasis, del dolor, de la vida y los silencios entre los labios, alguien le arrebató a Francia, en medio de un beso interrumpido y lágrimas que se asfixiaban entre los ojos verdes y que caían encima de los párpados heridos del francés.

Lo último que recordaron sus dedos era la suave camisa de algodón de su uniforme militar, los besos ardiendo en la garganta y su cabello enredado.

Y sus palabras de niño perdido: porque ya no sé irme, porque soy un extranjero que no pertenece a ningún lado.

Al igual que él.

Cerró los ojos, teniendo aún su tacto quemándole la piel y la oscuridad invadiendo sus sentidos, cayendo todo al mismo tiempo en jirones de recuerdos de un par de días. Arthur se limpió las lágrimas y permaneció en la misma posición.

¿Qué tan débil le había llegado a poner Francis para llorar de esa forma? Eso no era Inglaterra, la persona que se escondía detrás del sarcasmo para evitar ser herido, y que jamás lloraba en público. No había excusa.

No obstante, siempre que la idea de auto convencerse de que aquella debilidad provocada en un momento de total angustia era estúpida y ridícula, llegaba otra idea más poderosa que le hacía tambalear: que quizás Francis tenía el más absoluto poder sobre él…

Porque si no lo tuviera, no le habría puesto a cantar ni a llorar. ¡Y tantos años renegando de la realidad, de los escalofríos y del contacto de sus ojos!

Apretó los dientes. No debía sentir nada más por él o terminaría asustado, como siempre lo hacía; terminaría huyendo.

Permaneció allí más tiempo, incluso cuando sus soldados le hablaron.

Francia tenía razón y ser un extranjero era lo mejor.

Pero si los dos eran extranjeros, jamás llegarían a encontrarse.

Inglaterra sería francés y Francia sería inglés.

Arthur se levantó del piso y sin decir ni una palabra, se encaminó hacia el final del camino, con los recuerdos relampagueando en su mente. En un sentido irreal, se preguntó si el té todavía seguiría caliente.

* * *

**A mí me la pusieron un poco difícil. El libro, en efecto, era demasiado largo como para hacer un one-shot o un pequeño multichapter, así que, sin más, de una de las conversaciones filosóficas de aquel libro, tomé la frase inicial y me acordé de la Caída de Francia, en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y decidí ir hilando el concepto de "extranjero" de aquel libro con un artículo que leí sobre la preocupación de Inglaterra cuando Francia estaba en manos alemanas.**

**Ah, y la narración era un lío. Como la ven aquí, así estaba en el libro. **

**(Bendita, Praga, que hiciste que esto fuera más legible)**

**Au revoir~  
**


End file.
